spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Jedi Wiki Jedi Wiki to Wikia o świecie Star Wars. LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:27, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 11:28, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # Raporty są całkiem czyste, nie jest straszny bajzel, tylko strona główna trochę niedopracowana, taka trochę szara, ale reszta całkiem O.K., Masz mój głos Mighty Patapon|Zostaw Wiadomość 11:42, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 11:49, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) fajna wiki swoją musze jescze rozszerzyć aby była dobra # Umarlak (dyskusja) 12:24, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 18:31, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px '''Głosy na nie: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 12:44, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #: Można prosić o uzasadnienie głosu? Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 12:48, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #::Niezbyt zachęcająca strona główna i tło. Kiepska nawigacja i rozmieszczenie plików w artykułach (przykład). Dużo krótkich artykułów (nie wszystkie z szablonem "zalążek artykułu"). Ogólnie nie podoba mi się. Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 17:00, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:07, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Z uzasadnieniem Rafiego ciężko się nie zgodzić :/ # 23:08, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Jak Rafi i Piteeek. # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 08:31, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Strona główna odpycha. Główna nawigacja też mało urozmaicona. # Liduh (dyskusja) 09:05, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Pan Boryh (dyskusja) 17:08, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Nie podoba mi się strona główna oraz infobox - jest zwyczajny i szary. Tło też nie przypadło mi do gustu (najważniejsze części powinny być po bokach, bo na środku nic nie widać). # sandy97(my talk page) 14:14, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Rafi wszystko powiedział. #Ankelime 09:49, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Niby dużo artykułów, ale mocno okrojone - czytając tę wiki ciężko się dowiedzieć, o czym w ogóle są Gwiezdne Wojny :\ I kiepska główna - j.w. # 10:22, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Rozjeżdżająca się główna, nawet nie chcę dalej sprawdzać. 20px Dyskusja: :W szablonie copyrighta, który umieszczasz pod zrzutami z filmów i seriali, piszesz, że ich właściciel zgodził się na wykorzystanie ich na Jedi Wiki. Czy możesz udowodnić nam, że faktycznie taką zgodę posiadasz? W innym wypadku należałoby przekwalifikować ten szablon na fair use. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:00, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ::@Myslec. Na oficjalnej stronie Lucas Art (http://starwars.com) sam George Lucas, twórca gwiezdnych wojen zgadza się na publikowanie wszystkich obrazów odnoszących się do danego obiektu, by dodać je do danej strony. Inne wykorzystywanie tych plikiów jest zabronione. Pozdrawiam-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:56, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :::LordThion, to może dodałbyś link do szablonu? Nikt w takiej błachej sprawie nie będzie sięgał do wujka google Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:10, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :Rozbudujcie trochę nawigację na skórce Wikia, zajmijcie się wspomnianą wcześniej licencją oraz poświęćcie trochę czasu raportom - złe nie są, lecz w bardzo łatwy sposób widzę tu możliwość doprowadzenia tego do niemalże perfekcji. Jeśli wszystko wcześniej wspomniane zostanie rozpatrzone, zagłosuję "za". PS. Na Monobooku czcionka Sidebara zlewa się z tłem, ale to tak swoją drogą. ;) Pozdrawiam, [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 12:24, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Treść niektórych haseł pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Choćby artykuł Jedi - składa się jedynie z krótkiego wstępu z błędem (trwał przez Biliony lat), listy przykładowych rycerzy i dużej, nieopisanej galerii. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:28, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Ben 10 Fanon Wiki Rozwój wiki. GwenTennyson26 (dyskusja) 17:17, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # --GwenTennyson26 (dyskusja) 17:17, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # --KhYbEr (dyskusja) 17:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 15:37, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 05:29, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: #Dużo plików bez licencji, a jeszcze to! Ach ta Demokracja!!-LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 17:58, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #:Dla mnie to po prostu informacja. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/pl/images/7/7c/Knuckles_run.gif Painto the Hedgehog http://images.wikia.com/sonic/pl/images/7/73/Tails_lift.gif 18:04, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) #:: Odróżnij proszę zwykłą informację o głosowaniu od nachalnego nakłaniania. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. #[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:31, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Syf w raportach. #Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit]][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 19:07, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) KURDE! Swego czasu za zgodą założyciela starałem się poprawiać, ale... Tera się poprostu nie da! Większość artykułów i grafik nadaje się do bezpowrotnego usunięcia... Do tego to co Myslec nadmienił i nie trzeba dalej uzasadniać. A szkoda takiej fajnej głównej... #Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:47, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) - Syf w raportach. # 23:10, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC). Jak wyżej. # 06:38, kwi 2, 2013 (CEST) Może i wiki się rozwija, tylko, że nie wiadomo w którą stronę... # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 07:00, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Dodatkowo, szkoda, że nikogo nie obchodzi Monobook. # sandy97(my talk page) 14:17, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciaciek12|'Ciaciek12']] pokój rozwiązuje problemy 14:44, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Jak inni 20px Dyskusja: :Wiki leży pod względem kategoryzacji (przykład) oraz licencjonowania grafik. Słabo jest także z linkami między artykułami (na 92 strony 15 bez linków wychodzących i 27 bez przychodzących to fatalny wynik). Ponadto masa stron bez treści, które tylko nabijają licznik: http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Najdron http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Metan http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nabu http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ulturadron http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mick_Rajnekrow http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Redbeack http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Artenis_O%C5%9Bmiok%C4%85ter http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wrotrok http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Zeo http://pl.ben10-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin, a być może jest ich więcej (nie szukałem za dokładnie). A zawartość tych, na których już coś jest, też stylistycznie pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:25, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) :KhYbEr (dyskusja) 09:33, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Bardzo prosimy o pomoc :) Będę wdzięczny ;) Ben 10 Wiki Ben 10 Wiki to polska encyklopedia o Benie 10. Kiedy znajdziecie jakiś błąd to piszcie, a ja poprawię :) Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 20:23, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Rafi862 Pogadasz ze mną? 20:23, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 20:32, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) # Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 22:49, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Może powtórze Sovq z poprzdniego głosowania, ale ciężko inaczej. Ciekawa skórka i strona główna (moim zdaniem pasuje nawet lepiej niż wcześniejsza), łatwość nawigacji, spójne stylistycznie artykuły i względny porządek w raportach. Do tego dochodzi szybkie "łatanie" błędów gramatyczno-stylistyczno-fleksyjno-niewiadomojakich oraz pozytywne nastawienie do poprawek (co na niektórych wiki jest rzadkim widokiem), prezentujące się w osobie Rafiego i mamy http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png # 06:45, kwi 2, 2013 (CEST) Nadal jest kilka artów, przy których muszę się domyślać o co chodziło autorowi, bo szyk zdania całkowicie zaburza przekaz informacji. Nie da się jednak ukryć faktu, że zostało już zrobione naprawdę dużo, a ciężka praca nad projektem musi być nagrodzona. #: Czy mógłbyś, jak prosił Rafi, podlinkować mu tutaj te artykuły, żeby mógł je łatwo poprawić? Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:27, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 06:57, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Szynka013 Talk Me! Mój wkład 08:23, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Liduh (dyskusja) 09:05, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 12:08, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # KhYbEr (dyskusja) 15:38, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Artykuły mają bynajmniej kategorie. Dobra wikia, Polecam :) # Pan Boryh (dyskusja) 17:14, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Jest dobra strona główna, nawigacja też ok, no i fajne odznaczenia. Nie mam się do czego przyczepić. # sandy97(my talk page) 14:17, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Interesująca skórka, dopracowana główna i wiele więcej - oczywiście, że na tak. 20px Głosy na nie: # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 12:34, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) #: Dyskusja przeniesiona niżej 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:06, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) # A poza tym to!. Jeśli chcecie przenieść wiki napiszcie do Sovq'a i nie róbcie tego ręcznie! -LordTrion (Co mi powiesz?) 13:32, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) #: Dyskusja przeniesiona niżej Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:29, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: ; Dyskusja spod głosu przeciw Talho Można prosić o uzasadnienie głosu? Carpe Diem, [[User:Piteeek|'Pit']][[User_talk:Piteeek|'ee']] 12:59, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) :1. Nieużywane pliki, 2. Trochę porzuconych stron, 3.Nieskategoryzowane grafiki i to co mnie przeraziło czyli: Strony bez linków wewnętrznych, wystarczy ?? [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 18:35, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Odbiję. Spośród nieużywanych plików większość to odznaki. 6 porzuconych stron i 2 nieskategoryzowane grafiki (3 z 5 w raporcie już skasowane) nie są tragedią. A strony bez linków wewnętrznych są w olbrzymiej większości galeriami do artykułów. Choć oczywiście możnaby dodać linka powrotnego, ale nie wiem, czy jest sens w sytuacji, kiedy on już tam jest wbudowany w oprogramowanie... 'Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:06, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) ; Dyskusja spod głosu przeciw Lordtriona :Lordtrion, czy w ogóle czytałeś ten CAŁY wątek? --- Irozuzu 15:02, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) :Lordtrionie, czy tylko mi się zdaje, czy ty kontynuujesz haniebne wprost ociemnianie konkurencji w oczach głosujących, by ci głosowali na Jedi Wiki? 19:09, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) Sąsiedzi z Piekła Rodem Wiki Wikia jest o wiele lepsza niż poprzednio, poprawiła się. Rozgadany (talk) 12:55, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Rozgadany (talk) 12:55, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) # BrunoTomek (dyskusja) 13:01, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 13:42, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Raporty; tło nawigacji zlewa się z samą nawigacją (kolor czcionki). # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 13:43, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Masa stubów. Ponadto, nie dalej jak wczoraj zgłoszenie wiki do slidera zostało odrzucone - to świadczy o tym, że czeka Was jeszcze trochę pracy. # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 15:31, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Popieram przedmówców. # Liduh (dyskusja) 16:10, kwi 4, 2013 (UTC) Jeszcze dużo pracy przed wami. Przede wszystkim w kwestii treści. 20px '''Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję